


Wings of Light

by Cinno_Angel



Series: Alislumini [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alislumini, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Flocks, Fluff and Angst, Mating, Multi, Original Species, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: On an Earth not as different from the one you know as you may think, live the Alislumini, an angel like species. But they do not live in harmony with humans. For thousands of years humans have hunted the Alislumini for a variety of reasons. Save for a few flocks that are protected by humans kind enough to do so, all Alislumini are hiding from a terrible fate, and they are going extinct.Loki was safe with the flock he'd been adopted into, but it came that time in his life like every Alislumini where it was time for him to find at least one mate. He let nature guide him thousands of miles away from home and found himself in New York city where he ran into none other than James Buchanan Barnes, a human with a tragic and complicated backstory. What will happen to the angel and the man?





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who has stumbled onto this fanfic! This came about when I created a species from the depths of my brain and wanted to write with them. So this happened. I'm debating whether or not to put the Alislumini species information up somewhere, so If you'd be interested in that let me know. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic in all it's oddity.

A beautiful but sad song carried across the wind as the sun scattered it's first rays of light across the landscape. The whole city seemed to stop and strain to hear the beauty of the song. The song didn't last long but those who managed to hear even a part of it were shivering from how haunting and beautiful the song was. James Barnes, Bucky, was one of those people. 

Bucky had been on his morning walk to his favorite rooftop, climbing up the fire escape when the song had started. He heard it every morning. It was never quite the same as the morning before but he loved listening to it. He wished he knew where it came from. This morning the song was especially mournful but the tail end of the song was laced with a louder voice than normal. The voice was extremely beautiful and seemed hopeful, almost seeking. When the song ended and that voice faded away Bucky was left hoping that voice would stay at least a few days. Voices like that tended to become mournful or leave rather quickly. 

Bucky sighed and clambered the rest of the way up onto the roof. He froze and stiffened as soon as he saw that there was already someone on the roof. Which was odd as there was never anyone on the roof. Hence part of the reason why he came to the particular rooftop, besides the view. But he was captivated a moment too long to immediately bolt. The lithe man wore a simple suit and had long wavy black hair that feel an inch or two past his shoulders. Bucky supposed that he shouldn't run but try and make a friend like Steve was always telling him to. So he took a few steps towards the man before speaking, “Hello,” He said quietly, tugging at his gloves that covered his hands, more importantly that covered his metal hand, as it wasn't covered by his jacket that kept most of his metal arm. 

Loki had just come to this new city in time for the morning song. His notes had been in hope, but he had noticed the strong mourning sense in the morning song. It saddened him that the Alislumini here would be so sorrowful. He hoped that he would help change that when he formed a new flock. But he also knew that there was nothing they could do until governments stopped hunting them. He wouldn't even be able to stretch his wings for awhile which was less than ideal. But the warm serpent symbol just below the back of his neck, well hidden, was a painful comfort that his wings were still there. He was about to leave, giving the city one last hopeful look, when a man approached him from behind and spoke. He turned around, emerald eyes alert and slightly tensed shoulders. The man that approached him was wearing gloves, a black jacket, and jeans. He had grey blue eyes and brown hair that was wavy and brushed against his shoulders. Loki caught the man's scent as it carried on the window. Pity. It was faint and distinctly human. Loki had hoped for a moment that the man was Alislumini. No matter. It seemed the man wasn't dangerous. Though there was a slight scent of metal, but not gun powder so at least there was that, “Hello,” He answered softly.

“I've never seen you up here before,” Bucky commented, going to go lean against the guard wall that was meant to keep people from falling but also served as a nice thing to lean against and look out at the city over. He was a few feet away from the man and turned to look at him, “What's your name?” He asked curiously. 

“I'm Loki, like the Norse god. I just moved here, to this city. This seemed like a good place to listen to the morning song. I'm sorry if I'm intruding,” Loki had to stop himself from almost saying intruding on your territory. He'd never lived around humans before so he had to be very careful not to say anything that might give him away. If the man didn't already know. After all, he hadn't just come up here to listen to the morning song but to participate in it. One hopeful voice against the torrent of mourning. 

“You're fine. It's not like I own this roof anyways,” Bucky said. The company was certainly a change to his normal, which was coming up here to be/being all alone. He just didn't know if the company was good or bad yet, “I'm James, most call me Bucky though,” He turned more properly to face Loki and held out his normal hand. In all honesty he was trying to remember everything Steve had told him about meeting strangers. And he was trying hard. Maybe if he made one friend all on his own Steve would back off and give him some space, instead of mother henning constantly. 

“If you don't mind or think it's too formal, I'd like to call you James. I like the name,” Loki said, shaking his hand after an almost hesitant moment. He knew he should be more careful, hide from humans as much as possible. This wasn't Norway after all. But James seemed really nice. And he wasn't about to pass up any chances, not with what he could do. He'd crossed the ocean and come to America where it was very much not safe for a reason. Maybe just natural instincts doing their part to find him a mate, or maybe there was a bigger picture, outside of just instincts. And all that besides, having a human friend could prove beneficial. As long as he kept what he was a secret and passed for human. There was one thing though. He couldn't shake the hint of metal that was mixed in with James’ scent. But it wasn't setting off any warning bells. He'd still be careful though. 

Bucky nodded. He didn't particularly like being called James, most of the time it really irritated him, but he didn't want to come off as rude or unpleasant so he held his tongue. Plus, he actually kind of liked the way Loki said his name, with this European accent of sorts. He could honestly get used to hearing Loki say his name. But admittedly he'd probably never see Loki again after this morning. He didn't know why he was trying so hard then, “What made you move here?” 

“New opportunities,” Loki shrugged slightly, “I suppose that sounds a little boring,” Loki decided it was okay if it sounded boring though. Yes he'd come for new opportunities. Opportunities brought by finding a mate and forming a flock of his own. But just saying new opportunities was a perfectly normal thing that shouldn't raise any suspicions. Now as he was consciously being careful about making sure he didn't reveal what he was, he could take a guess at why the morning song was so mournful. It made him sad that humans could've become corrupt like this to the point where anyone not like them had to hide. Of course, not all humans were like that. The human family that kept his adopted families flock hidden on a nature reserve for one. He hoped James was one of the nice humans and he wasn't making some kind of mistake. 

“No, new opportunities sounds great. Better than me,” Bucky said. When he received a curious and confused look he continued, “I used to live around here, but I was away for a while. I came back a few months ago, for a friend, and chasing the past you could say,” He explained. He actually wished he had ended up back here for something like new opportunities. Instead of people trying to drag him back into the past. He wasn't the same Bucky that had lived in Brooklyn, he didn't even remember most of that. But he wasn't Winter Soldier either. He was someone else. A mix of both and different at the same time. No one seemed to see that though. 

“They must be a close friend if you came back for them,” Loki commented. Sure, he didn't know the full situation surrounding what James had told him, and he wasn't going to ask what it was, but he did know that friends for humans were like flocks. Especially close friends. So if James had left his friends/flock for whatever reason then returned for this one friend, the friend must hold some kind of significance.

“Yeah. You could say that. Steve has always held out for me,” Bucky said, thinking about the one thing he remembered most prominently. Both when he'd said it and when Steve has said it. I'm with you till the end of the line. He pursed his lips slightly, “But yeah, Steve is great but ever since I got back he's been mothering me a lot and I kind of wish he'd just give me some space,” Bucky looked down for a moment before looking back up at Loki, “What about you? Friends, family, someone special here or waiting back home for you?

“Ah, no,” Loki responded, shaking his head, “No one special. And I never really fit in with anyone else in the village I grew up in, in Norway. I was adopted at a really young age, never knew my real parents and never fit in with the family that adopted me. Just a little too different. Never had any friends either, besides the ones of my adopted brothers that pretended then said things behind my back,” Loki shrugged, “It doesn't really matter though. I'm here now, new opportunities, start over even.”

Bucky felt a little bad for Loki. The man had never had friends, never knew his real family. But, he'd come here for new opportunities. It sounded like he was looking for friendships, “We could be friends,” Bucky said a bit suddenly, “I mean, I would like to be friends with you,” Bucky withdrew slightly. He'd been too forward and now his reserved, almost shy, side was showing. It was clear he wasn't completely comfortable around people. 

Loki smiled softly, a kind glint in his emerald eyes, though his mind was working on slight overdrive to keep him on guard and safe, “I would like that. Being friends with you would be nice. You seem very kind after all,” He said. He knew this was something that many of his kind would frown upon, but maybe having a human as a friend wouldn’t be that bad after all. Not all Alislumini were the same, so the same must be able to be said about humans. Even if it was only a few that could accept Alislumini for what they were. 

Bucky was relieved. Ever since the brainwashing had been undone he had been having a hard time fitting in with people in general. He didn’t fit in with the Avengers like Steve did and a lot of people who knew he had been the Winter Winter Soldier still held distaste for him. Everyone else didn’t know who he was. But if he’d managed to make one friend that was something right? His watch beeped telling him it was time for him to head back to the tower, “Oh, uh, sorry. I have to go. Can we meet here again tomorrow?” He asked, a little hopefully.

Loki nodded, “Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then. Safe travels and till we meet again,” He mentally facepalmed when he realized what he had said. He just hoped it didn’t seem to odd or suspicious. He just didn’t like saying goodbye like most Alislumini. Because the wind would carry all to meet each other again.

Bucky smiled faintly, a rare sight. He took off, waving before he pretty much jumped from bar to bar down the fire escape. He ran the whole way back to the tower, unable to shake Loki from his mind. He almost couldn’t wait to tell Steve that he had made a new friend. In fact, he’d been so distracted, he actually ran into Steve, who was just coming back from having been on a run on his own.

Steve laughed, griping Bucky’s arms to steady them both, “Woah there. How are you doing Bucky?” He asked, looking Bucky up and down and checking him over. He always got worried about Bucky, especially when he didn't know where Bucky was. He didn't want to have to rescue Bucky from Hydra, again. But honestly, he needed to step back a bit, though he didn't quite realize this. 

“I'm fine Steve. I have been fine and I'm still fine. No one attacked me and I wasn't kidnapped,” Bucky said, internally sighing. He knew Steve meant well, just sometimes he wished Steve would see he could take care of himself, “I made a friend while I was out. No, he is not an animal. His name is Loki. He just moved out here,” Bucky hoped Steve would react well. He didn't need the entire team of Avengers bombarding Loki and causing his new friend to stop being his friend. Especially with Tony that was bound to happen. 

Steve frowned slightly at first. He didn't know how he felt about Bucky becoming friends with a complete stranger to everyone. It could be dangerous. But, Bucky had actually made a real friend and that was really good progress, “That's great Bucky. Any chance I could meet him soon?” He asked, smiling in almost an encouraging way. This was a big step for Bucky and Steve just wanted to make everything would be okay. 

Bucky pursed his lips. He didn't know if Loki would be happy if he brought Steve along in the morning, but Loki did already know about Steve so it probably wouldn't hurt too much. He sighed in submission, “Alright punk. You can come with me tomorrow morning to meet him. But don't tell anyone else about him. I'm not ready for that,” Bucky warned. He hoped Steve would actually listen to him. If Steve fully cared then he would. But sometimes he wasn't sure how fully Steve actually cared. 

Steve nodded. He didn't want Bucky to get upset so he decided to only tell the others if he thought there was a problem, “Jerk,” Steve punched Bucky's arm lightly, “I can't wait to meet your friend though. If he's anything like you he'll be an absolute doll,” Steve chuckled, “Let's get inside and find breakfast,” He said, putting an arm around Bucky's shoulders and guiding him inside. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and let Steve guide him inside. He wasn't really thinking about food though. His mind was still on Loki and he was really hoping he'd made the right decision by letting Steve come with him when he went to see Loki in the morning. So many things could go wrong. It seemed like nothing would go right. He'd just have to wait to see. 

 


	2. To be Offered a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Steve and it leads to more than he could've hoped for.

“Hurry up!” Bucky snapped, irritation laced heavily in his tone of voice. Why did Steve have to be so damn slow?! The morning song had already come and passed, and they hadn’t even made it from the main living area floor yet. Bucky was extremely worried that Loki would think he wasn’t coming and not be there when Bucky finally dragged Steve out the door. 

The moment Steve came over, ready to go, Bucky dragged him into the elevator. The elevator couldn’t move fast enough and as soon as it reached the ground floor Bucky ran out, not even bothering to make sure Steve could keep up. He was going to run the entire way to the rooftop and nothing could stop him. Steve was a super soldier too anyways. It wasn’t like Bucky had any reason to be concerned about Steve. He was just super concerned about having messed up already with his first real friend that he’d made since returning to himself. 

Bucky pretty much jumped up the fire escape he always used, jumping from railing to railing. He only allowed himself to catch his breath, with a sigh of relief, when he saw Loki was indeed waiting there, exact same place as before, looking the exact same as well. Perhaps he’d imagined Loki, but maybe that was okay, “Sorry I took so long. I brought a friend along and he was taking a while to get out the door. I hope you don’t mind,” He said as he walked over. 

Loki turned from where he’d been staring out at the city to face James and smiled softly, “I don’t mind at all,” He replied. He assumed that this friend was the friend Steve that James had mentioned yesterday, and he was fairly certain of this when a blonde man clambered up onto the roof. 

Steve had fallen a little bit behind Bucky, but it didn’t take long before he made it up onto the roof. He noticed Bucky was already talking to a man he'd never seen before so he approached them, “You must be Loki. I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you,” Steve smiled in a friendly way and held out his hand to the man for a hand shake.

Loki smiled in return and shook Steve's hand, “A pleasure to meet you Steve. James was telling me a little bit about you yesterday. You seem like a very good man,” Loki was very soft spoken, and very light in pretty much everything he did, almost elegant, but not pridefully so. 

“Well I hope it was only good things that he said about me,” Steve chuckled, noting how Bucky got a slight grumpy face when he spoke, “Anyways, Where are you from Loki? Bucky told me you'd just moved here but didn't say from where.”

“Ah, Norway. Small little village in the middle of nowhere. This is certainly a change of scenery,” Loki responded. Indeed, this city was very different from the flock village he'd grown up in. Not that that was a bad thing. He actually liked the change of scenery. He could walk among the crowds of people and just get lost, no one noticing him. That was what he'd done yesterday. And at night the city lights were breathtaking. Especially one particularly tall and slightly odd tower. 

“I bet. The scenery of the city still gets me sometimes. I forget that this isn't the same city it was in the twenties to early 40s. Things certainly have changed a lot,” Steve noticed both Bucky and Loki had stiffened. Bucky looked like Steve had said something terribly wrong. Loki looked almost panicked, “Oh, Bucky didn't tell you,” Steve said softly. He looked at Bucky and after receiving a sigh and a small nod he continued, “Bucky and I are technically really old. We fought in World War 1. I crashed into some ice and was preserved in a stasis. I only came out a couple years ago. Bucky was put in cryogenic stasis by some of the enemies at the time and we only found and got him back a few months ago.”

Loki was relieved he hadn't accidentally mistaken Steve and James for humans, or something worse. He'd gotten confused and slightly panicky when Steve had said they were from nearly a hundred years ago. But everything was okay, for the most part. He'd write a letter to home though. Maybe mother and father knew something about the two, “I'm terribly sorry to hear that. I couldn't possibly imagine what that must've been like to wake up in a completely different time era.”

Bucky was relieved when Steve didn't mention anything about Hydra or the Winter Soldier. At least not for the most part. He just didn't like that Steve had accidentally revealed when they were from. But at least Loki hadn't freaked out when it was explained, “We get by,” He said a bit quietly after Loki had spoken.

Steve noticed a slight tension from Bucky and decided it may be best to change subjects, “Anyways, I'd like to know more about you Loki,” He spoke up. Yes, he wanted to get to know Loki, but part of that was so he could get a better idea of who Bucky had become friends with.

“There's not much to say about me,” Loki answered, “I'm adopted, have a brother though we're unrelated. I like books, especially fantasy,” Loki paused for a moment, trying to think about what sort of things might be normal for humans, “Sorry, I tend to keep to myself a lot so interacting with others is often difficult. James seems to be an exception to this though.” 

Bucky was glad Loki found he was able to talk to him. He wasn't very good at interacting with others either, so he could relate. He thought about how he could help Loki, as Steve tried to get to know him, and he thought of a really common question. But it was something, “If you could have any power what would it be?”He asked.

Loki looked to James and answered without missing a beat, “To fly,” He said simply, actually having had to bite his tongue from saying anything more. Yes, he could already fly, the tingling pain in his back was a constant reminder that his way of flying was trapped. But they didn't know that. And flying was absolutely amazing. So his answer was, to fly.

Steve nodded a bit, hiding his surprise that Bucky was letting Loki call him James. Bucky didn't let anyone call him James. He checked the time, “Shoot. We have to go. Maybe we could meet up again tomorrow, at you place instead of out here,” He suggested, gesturing slightly to Loki. He didn't know how he felt about meeting at the tower so he gave the alternative as a suggestion. But, Loki did seem really nice, a bit reserved, but honestly exactly the kind of friend Bucky needed. Just a normal sweet person. 

Loki stiffened slightly and immediately started stammering, almost panicking because he was afraid this would ruin everything, “I, uh, well, I-I don't have a, a place… y-yet,” He was worried that James wouldn't want to be his friend anymore, or worse, they'd turn him in on assumption of being a runaway. Which, by definition he wasn't, but by what the governments had made it, he was. He shied away slightly, fidgeting. 

“What?” Bucky spoke up, looking surprised, “You don't have a place to live yet?” This was confirmed when Loki gave a small, hesitant nod, “Then why don't you come live at the tower. There's plenty of rooms and space. And I'm sure Stark won't mind. I mean, you wouldn't have to stay forever. Just until you could find a place of your own,” Bucky pulled back slightly near the end, slightly concerned that he had been a little to forward or eager. But he did give Steve puppy dog eyes to convince him. 

Steve opened his mouth to protest but sighed when he saw the look Bucky was giving him. Bucky had only known Loki for a day, but he was already wanting to make sure he had a place to live. Loki must've left a really good impression. He gave in, “Okay jerk,” He said to Bucky before looking to Loki, “You can come live at the tower with the rest of us Loki, if you want.”

Loki didn't know who Stark was. But Steve and James had surprised him with their really kind offer. They were offering him a place to stay. When he had nowhere to go, no money yet. Honestly, he was feeling a lot of emotions, but he kept most of them to himself. After all, this felt like being offered to join a flock. Even if it was a flock with humans and not his own kind, “Thank you for the offer. I cannot express how much that means to me. I would gladly accept the offer.”

Bucky was relieved when Loki accepted their offer. He didn't want something bad to happen to his new friend just because he didn't have a place to live. And if Stark didn't agree at first, Bucky would just convince him. He hesitated for a moment before shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket and leading the way down from the rooftop. He didn't mind that Steve trailed behind a little, but he was having mixed emotions about how close Loki was walking next to him. He kept quiet as he walked towards the tower.

Loki was slightly skittish and jumpy. There were a lot of people, almost all humans. Any scent of an Alislumini vanished before he could pinpoint it. And that was another thing, there were so many scents. It was overwhelming and he just wanted to get away from them all. He hadn't realized there were so many scents, so many people, the day before. He had stuck to secluded areas for the most part the day before. At least James was with him. James’ soft scent with a hint of metal was almost calming. Not like a mate’s scent, but enough to keep Loki walking close to him.  

Steve noticed how Loki almost seemed skittish as he led up the tail end of the group. He supposed that shouldn't be odd. Loki had said he had a hard time interacting with most people. Maybe he just didn't like to be around a lot of people as well. Steve hoped that that wouldn't become a problem at the tower. 

Bucky took the quickest route to the tower and led Loki into the lobby once they reached the tower. There were fewer people than outside but still a lot. A chunk of the tower was for Stark industries. And a few floors for SHIELD research. A floor for Stark's own experiments and such.  The rest were for the Avengers. 20 floors for housing and one main floor for gatherings. Everyone had their own floor with a handful of floors still empty. Bucky stepped into the elevator with Loki. He hoped they would be able to figure something comfortable out for Loki. 

Everything was strange to Loki. Sleek and metallic. And there was the moving box. It was strange and made Loki a little queasy but otherwise he was okay with it. Yes, he knew what some human things were, like cars and planes, but he didn't know everything about human technology. The village was apparently very sheltered. At least he knew more than Thor did. 

Bucky noticed that a lot of this seemed new to Loki. He supposed that was likely, with going from a village to one of the most high tech places in the world. He rubbed the hoodie sleeve that covered his metal arm. He didn't want to cause Loki to be in shock so he decided to keep his arm covered as much as possible for now. Once they arrived on the main gathering floor he watched and stood back a bit as Loki looked around a little.

“Who’s your new friend?” Tony asked Bucky, coming over from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He looked over at Bucky’s friend and smiled, “Hi, I’m Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist,” He held his hand out for a hand shake. 

Loki paused for a moment then shook Tony’s hand. Tony smelled like metal, coconut, coffee, and grease. It was interesting in the fact that it was a combination of scents he’d never smelled on someone before, “I’m Loki,” He smiled lightly as he introduced himself. He was a little nervous but didn’t show it.

“He’s new to New York, and America. I’ve invited him to come live with us until he can find a place of his own. I hope you won't mind too much,” Bucky said. He gave Tony a look that said if he had any problems with this that Bucky would give him a piece of his mind. Bucky very clearly wasn’t letting his new friend live out on the streets until he could afford an apartment or something. He wouldn’t even accept any homeless shelter as an answer.

“Relax Elsa, of course he can stay. I don’t mind. There’s plenty of the room, and the more the merrier am I right,” Tony waved a hand absentmindedly, “Feel free to pick any room on Bucky’s floor or any of the empty floors,” He said to Loki as he disappeared off to his lab. 

Bucky relaxed and looked at Loki, who also seemed relieved, “Come on, you can have one of the empty rooms on the floor I’m on,” He offered, assuming Loki would be more comfortable sharing a floor with him then being stuck all alone. He smiled a bit then turned and lead the way.

Loki really was relieved that he actually was being allowed to make a home here. It was even better when Bucky said he could have a room on the same floor as him. He didn’t know how things worked here but that had to mean something, right? Loki let Bucky lead the way, thinking the entire time. He would be surrounded by humans, but maybe, just maybe, this could be his home, and those humans could be his flocks. That would be a miracle. 

 


	3. New Friends

It only took Loki a couple days to settle in. He stayed on Bucky’s floor so the only people he saw were Bucky and Steve. They were nice and helped him get settled in. Bucky especially so. It seemed that whenever he had the courage to ask for something Bucky would do the best he could to get what he had asked for. It was really sweet that Bucky was going out of his way to help him settle in. Loki found himself even getting a little attached to the human. But every time he considered the possibility of getting more attached he reprimanded himself. He couldn't let himself get too attached. He could cause problems and possibly destroy himself. 

Loki had been told he could go to almost any of the floors on the tower. The only ones off limit were the labs. He didn't mind that though. He had also been told that there was a gym on one of the floors. He couldn't fly so he decided he'd see what the gym had and come up with a plan to stay in as shape as he could. 

When he reached the floor with the gym, the sounds of fighting reached his ears. Or rather sparring. He inhaled through his nose to try and catch any scents. There was obviously the scent of sweat and other normal gym smells. There were also two fainter scents. One was leather and blood. The other dust and rain. He closed his eyes, focusing on the two scents more. They must've belonged to the people sparring. They were a little odd but as he focused they became more defined. 

Loki's eyes snapped open in surprise. He considered changing his outfit, but he was concerned if anyone else were to come in. So he pulled himself together and walked into the gym, paying no attention to the two fighting. They didn't stop in their sparring once though there was no doubt they had noticed him. 

Loki focused on surveying what the gym had to offer then settled into a workout routine. He focused on flexibility primarily. As well as muscle strength. Anything he could do to keep his back muscles strong was part of his routine. He'd found a sturdy pole that was the perfect size and got it set up so it wouldn't move while he was exercising. He pulled himself up about two thirds and then wrapped his legs around the pole before letting his hands go and hanging upside down. Just as one of the people who had been previously sparring walked over to him. 

Clint and Natasha had been wary the second they had come back from their mission. It had been a day and nothing unusual had happened. Until an alislumini walked into the gym. Obviously, there was no evidence of that that the rest of the Avengers would be able to easily see. But Clint and Natasha could tell from the scent. Obviously a tilect, a young one too. Probably just starting to look for a flock. This concerned them as this wasn't a good place to start a flock but the people around would make due. They'd payed no attention till they were finished the Clint approached the other in the room. 

“Hey,” Clint said, being friendly. “I'm Clint. That's Natasha over there,” He gestured to his partner, “Tony didn't say we had a new guest at the tower. It's nice to meet you though.” He was doing his best to be kind. He wanted to form trust and be able to help. 

“Loki,” He said simply as an introduction. He spun around so he was up straight again then unwound his legs and dropped to the ground. “Pleasure to meet you,” He held his hand out for a handshake, “I hope we can get to know each other more. Any advice for living here?” He was asking because hopefully they knew a way for him to be able to let his wings out once in a while. 

Clint shook his hand, “Be careful of Tony. He may seem friendly and innocent at first. But he is dangerous and smart. And he'll get you drunk the second he has a chance,” He warned, “There's also an AI that sees almost everything in the tower so don't do anything embarrassing. You probably don't know a lot of people yet either, so if you ever want to get out don't hesitate to ask Natasha or me.” 

Loki smiled. Clint was nice. Though Natasha seemed more withdrawn, “Thank you for the heads up.” He knew the warnings were to keep him from getting caught. “I'll have to take you up on your offer sometime. I don't do well being cooped up for long periods of time,” Loki knew Clint would understand. 

“We get that. When we all have some free time we'll show you around,” Clint said. He and Natasha were lucky that their job allowed them to go off grid and get out enough that there wasn't really a problem. But Loki was a civilian by definition. So they'd have to work something else out. Or, Clint would at least. He didn't know about Natasha but he was already getting used to the idea of Loki sticking around. 

Loki nodded. He was grateful that Clint had approached him and that he wasn't alone. He was a little more comfortable now than he had been before, “Thank you Clint. Again. I must be honest I'm unsure of who all lives here. I briefly met Tony. And I've met Steve and Bucky. It was Bucky who offered to let me stay here for the. Time being. But until I met you and Natasha I was not aware that there was anyone else.”

Clint was a little surprised to here Loki knew Bucky that well. Bucky was kind of a recluse. But if he'd made a friend that was progress. “There's only one other. He's only around sometimes. Bruce. He tends to disappear or get called in to help with science stuff. Natasha and I travel for work so we're not around much either. But Steve and Bucky are nice so it's good you've already made a couple friends. Hey, Tony wanted to have a team dinner tonight since we'll all be here. Why don't you and Bucky join us. Movie afterwards.” Clint offered. 

Loki smiled, his eyes lighting up in an interested way, “I would like that very much. I will be sure to talk to Bucky and hopefully we'll both be joining.” He was delighted by the offer. It meant he'd be able to meet everyone properly in a group setting. And while he wasn't entirely sure what a movie was he was interested in finding out. He realized that Bucky was probably wondering where he was as he had been gone for at least an hour without telling him. Technically he didn’t have to tell Bucky where he was going when he left the floor, but in a flock everyone knew where each other was so that they could care for and protect each other. So call it something to do with nature and nurture. He bid Clint and Natasha farwell before hurrying out.

When Loki made it back up to their floor, he found Bucky reading on the couch in the floor’s common area. Bucky looked up when Loki walked over and smiled, “Hey, what have you been up to?” He asked. He had been a little surprised to have returned from his run with Steve and found that Loki wasn’t anywhere on the floor they now shared. But he hadn’t been worried. He had suspected Loki was just exploring. 

“I found the gym Steve said there was on one of the other floor,” Loki said as he sat on the armchair he’d claimed as his. He pulled his legs up and under him. Shoes weren’t a problem because he never wore shoes around the tower, or socks. It was just more comfortable to go barefoot. Steve had thought it was a little weird at first, but Bucky didn’t question it. Whatever Loki was comfortable with. “Oh, and I met Clint and Natasha. I do believe we will get along well. Clint said that they are having a team dinner tonight and suggested that we join. I would like to. I hope that you wouldn’t mind joining me.”

Bucky was surprised when Loki said he thought he would get along well with Clint and Natasha. Natasha was usually a little cold towards him but silently understanding given their histories. And Clint was well… Clint. Loki seemed so different from them. But if Loki was making more friends that was good. Then there was the dinner offer. Normally he wouldn’t go to these team dinners because no matter how hard Steve tried, he just never felt like he fit in. But Loki seemed to really want to go and he didn’t particularly want to leave Loki around the likes of Tony. “Okay, could be fun,” He decided, speaking with a small smile. 

Loki smiled brightly, “Wonderful!” He was glad that Bucky was going to join him. While he knew Steve a little, and had just met Clint and Natasha, he knew Bucky the best and was most comfortable around him. That’s why he usually stuck near Bucky. And why he wanted Bucky to come with him to the team dinner Clint had suggested they come to. 

Bucky smiled when Loki did. Loki seemed excited, and it was a chance for him to properly meet everyone. It might be good for both of them. Even if Bucky wasn’t completely comfortable being around the team, Loki would be there too. So maybe it would be a different experience this time. Maybe. He wasn’t about to get his hopes up though. 

\----

That evening Bucky and Loki headed up to the main floor for gatherings, where the team apparently always had dinner, and other team gatherings that weren’t mission briefings. Though, Loki didn’t know about the mission stuff or any of that side of the team. Everyone else was already gathered around the living room coffee table. Since there was no kitchen or dining table they all gathered around the coffee table, sitting on the couches and armchairs. Bucky and Loki joined Steve on one of the couches. It had been Natasha’s turn to cook so everything was vegetarian and it smelled delicious.

“Oh come on. Vegetarian again?” Tony complained, “You know some of us actually like meat.” “Yes and some of us don’t eat meat at all, right Loki?” Natasha looked over at Loki knowingly. Loki nodded, “Indeed. I don’t eat any meat, unless its fish but even that is rare.” Tony gave the two strange looks. He just thought it was weird that anyone would refuse to eat meat. Maybe it was a religion thing or something. He hardly knew anything about either of them after all.

“Feel free to have as much as you want, there’s plenty to go around,” Natasha said, grabbing a plate for herself. The team dug in without any further complaints. In fact there were actually compliments from everyone for how good it tasted. Loki enjoyed it very much. It reminded him of home a little. The team conversed but he was left mostly alone, except for some small talk. Which was fine. Loki didn’t mind. He just stayed by Bucky.

They watched a movie. In which Loki learned that movies were moving pictures that told a story. The particular movie was Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Apparently it was one on a list to help Steve and Bucky become familiar with pop culture. Whatever pop culture was. Loki supposed he was going to discreetly learn along with them. 

As it got later everyone slowly trickled back to their floors. Loki and Bucky were the last to head back to their floor. The walked back in a comfortable silence. Loki was even smiling. It had been a good evening. Loki did certainly feel like he was going to enjoy his time here. Whether that was temporary or permanent was yet to be seen. Who knew what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Haven't updated in awhile. But I finally got a chapter written. I hope everyone is enjoying this mess. Don't hesitate to comment if you have any ideas, suggestions, or feedback. Or anything really. Hope everyone enjoys this.


End file.
